


The Beauty in a Scar

by LinkyChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor the wingman, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda..., Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyChan/pseuds/LinkyChan
Summary: December 24th, 2023The snow was gently falling on the pavement on the other side of the window. Each house was decorated with colorful lights and some of the front lawns which were covered in snow even had snowmen as extra decorations. The fireplace was housing a bright and warm fire whilst some Christmas lights held on tightly to the tree. As a ten year old, Christmas couldn’t be better for you… or could it?Since those darker times, life became better for you. Although you were still in a quest to find the one you owed your life to, you still managed to enjoy yourself from time to time, even if the people around you didn't seem that keen to follow. Who knows... maybe your stay at the DCPD could change one's mind..?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, thank you so much for the hits and kudos. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO PROUD OF MYSELF <3

December 24th, 2023

The snow was gently falling on the pavement on the other side of the window. Each house was decorated with colorful lights and some of the front lawns which were covered in snow even had snowmen as extra decorations. The fireplace was housing a bright and warm fire whilst some Christmas lights held on tightly to the tree. As a ten year old, Christmas couldn’t be better for you… or could it? You always hoped you could have known who your mother was, but she died at birth, leaving you with your father. You only knew about her from the journal she left you, journal which your father didn’t know the existence of. If he did, you’re pretty sure he’d throw it in the fireplace. In any case, the said journal was very well hidden in your bedroom. The stories of how your father was back in the day seemed unlikely as he’s never left you alone, but your mother knew things you didn’t. She described him as absent, alcoholic and obsessed. Even if you doubted, the alcohol wasn’t something you could question, and so was the obsession. For years now your father has been taking pictures of you in your underwear or tried to touch places you knew should not be touched. Even if you wanted, you couldn’t do much. After all, he never crossed the line… well, not too far at least.

You were sitting at the window when your father called you. As you got up, a shiver ran down your back. You simply shrugged it off, figuring you might simply be cold. You finally joined your father upstairs. He was sitting at the dining table which was fairly close to the stairs. You figured he might have needed help for the dinner, but quickly realized it wasn’t the case as multiple empty bottles were either lying on the table or littered the ground. It didn’t take long before he got up, a dark look in his eyes. He walked towards you like a hungry wolf hunting its prey, ready to attack. In one swift movement, he grabbed both of your wrists and pushed you against the railing. The metal was digging into your skin and fear was rolling down your cheeks. Still holding on to your wrists with now only one hand, he unzipped his pants and took them off as well as his boxers. You had to act quickly, so you dodged to the side when he started to move himself onto you. It wasn’t long until you heard a loud crack, followed by a thump. When you opened your eyes again, your father was nowhere to be seen. You looked behind you, all the way down from the mezzanine where you were standing.

There he was, lying on the ground. Blood was pouring from his cracked skull and his neck was bent in an abnormal way. You hurried down the stairs and tried to push him on his back, but only his head limply lolled to the side as you weren’t strong enough to completely turn him over. After grabbing the nearest phone in the house, you quickly called 9-1-1 and waited, sobbing uncontrollably next to your abusive father’s inert body.

It wasn’t long until officers showed up. A couple of them were examining your father and tried to question you. Even if you wanted, you were too shocked to answer any of their questions. When they made their way outside with your father in the white bag, a tall man with short brown hair made his way towards you, folder in hand. You had no idea what was so reassuring about this man, but you felt safe when he knelt next to you.

‘’How are you, (y/n)?’’

No answer. You shyly looked up at him instead. Even kneeling, he was still taller than you as you sat in the corner of the room.

‘’My name’s Hank. Wanna tell me what happened here?’’

You shook your head ‘no’ and hid your face once more.

‘’Okay… Would you mind coming with me then? We’re going to get you to the station so you can be safe with us.’’

Silently, you got up and held his hand as he offered it. You two made your way to an old 1987 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme and you sat in the backseat. He walked away to talk to a few officers before he came back, started the car and drove through the heavy snow.

 

December 25th, 2023

You wished last night was a nightmare. You wished so badly your entire life was actually, but it wasn’t. The cruel reality washed over you when you looked around and saw you were in the DCPD break room, lying on a couch with a blanket and some decorative pillows. In the few following hours, you decided to tell Hank everything from start to finish. After all, you had nothing to lose but a couple tears as you explained your entire life to this sweet stranger. He even seemed to share a few tears as you cried and anger when you didn’t. You two shared hours together, either talking about your story or his. He talked to you about his love for dogs, his family, his car and even the birthday you both shared.

You grew attached to Hank and were heartbroken when he came to tell you the agency found you a new family to grow up with. The same night, you already moved into your new home.

 

December 24th, 2024

You were now 11 years old. The year passed by so quickly with your new parents. It took a while for you to get used to your new father, but you finally accepted him when you realized how different he was from your biological one. Your previous life experiences made you a very quiet child, which kept you safe from any bullying at school. Now that you had a new family and a new life, it was time for you to build a new future.


	2. On the wrong foot

January 1st, 2039

The revolution was finally over and it was time for your first day at work. It’s been 15 years since your father died, but you were glad he did. It didn’t take you long to realize everything he did was wrong. After everything that happened to you, you decided to study at Detroit’s police academy in hopes of becoming a detective at the DCPD. It might have sounded cliché, but you really wanted to work for the law after everything that happened to you. Maybe you could even stop another abusive father like yours! In any case, you finally got the opportunity to get your dream job. After and during the android revolution, a lot of people quit their jobs in the force which finally got you a spot to join the team.

You were so excited for your first day that you were already up at 5 am, about 3 hours before your shift started. You dressed up as properly as you could and headed out at around 7:20, already anticipating the busy roads of the city. You ended up getting there early at about 7:45, so you spent a couple minutes doing some touch ups on your makeup and headed in.

As soon as everyone was settled, Mister Fowler presented you to the group. The desks were all occupied, except one. At the end of his speech, Fowler sat you down in his office.

‘’As you’re only an apprentice, I decided to team you up with Lieutenant Anderson. He might be a challenge, but he’s a very good detective.’’

You nodded silently, ready to head out. You were cut off just before you could open the door.

‘’Oh, and (y/n).’’

‘’Yes, Mister Fowler?’’, you answered.

‘’Go talk to Connor first, Anderson’s probably late. ‘’

You nodded once more and made your way to the multiple groups of desks. You looked for Connor’s name for a while until you ended up next to the empty one. There he was, sitting right next to it.

‘’Hello Connor! Mister Fowler wanted me to talk to you concerning the team I’ll be a part of.’’

He looked up and a smile appeared on his face.

‘’Yes! You must be (y/n) then. Lieutenant Anderson rarely arrives on time, so you can sit at his desk until he gets here.’’

You gave him a silent nod and sat down behind said empty desk. You couldn’t help but look at the decoration, pictures and writings on multiple pieces of paper. A picture of a big Saint Bernard was framed next to the screen and more photographs had a few notes on them on your right. Your exploration was cut short when you heard a string of swear words coming your way.

‘’For fuck’s sake, can’t you fucking kids leave my god damn desk alone?’’

You quickly got up and looked at who you assumed must have been Lieutenant Anderson. When he finally got to you, he stood a few inches from you. You realized his clothes smelled of alcohol and sweat as he towered above you.

‘’Who the fuck are you?’’, he said as he looked you up and down.

‘’I’m (y/n)-‘’

‘’And what the fuck are you doing here?’’, he said as he cut you off mid presentation.

‘’I’m a new apprentice detective, lieutenant.’’

You tried to keep your cool, but you always felt intimidated by taller men, especially alcoholic ones. You didn’t have to stand by him for too long as he sat down loudly on his computer chair. You heard him mumble a ‘’Fucking hell’’ under his breath as he turned to his computer. When you looked up towards Connor, empathy was showing on his face. It didn’t take long for the lieutenant to notice you standing there, doing nothing.

‘’What the fuck do you want, rookie?’’

His stare was harsh and cold. He clearly didn’t like you. It was hard to keep a happy and cheerful expression, but you tried as best as you could. It only seemed to make him angrier.

‘’Mister Fowler told me we’d be in the same team since you’re the most experienced detective in this office.’’

Another string of curse words was heard before he got up abruptly and made his way to Fowler’s office. He didn’t even bother to knock before entering. As soon as the door closed, he started speaking loudly to the captain. His complaint seemed to have been unsuccessful as he came out of the office angrier than before. He stood before you once more.

‘’Fine, we can be a fucking team. But you better follow my orders.’’

You swallowed loudly and nodded. You tried your best to maintain eye contact, but found it very difficult with such an intimidating man.

After a few minutes, Connor finally broke the silence.

‘’Lieutenant, there was a murder on Palmer Street. We were assigned to go investigate as there may be an android involved.’’

Said lieutenant rolled his eyes and got up redundantly. He looked at you for a few seconds, then back at Connor. The android seemed neutral compared to Anderson who clearly didn’t want you around. He walked away without a word and Connor followed… so did you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of words/chapter is very inconsistent, but bear with me! I do know some chapters are shorter and some longer, but I actually wanted that. Shorter chapters are what I refer to as ''cool downs'' in between mostly eventful or simply long chapters and the actual 1k+ words have more story, more progress and also make fun lil treats after shorter updates!
> 
> I also try to keep a 1:1 ratio of short and longs so it doesn't get too disappointing.


	3. First case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the soon to be 300 hits guys, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see people enjoying my work in such tough times. Thank you so much and have a great rest of your day <3

January 1st, 2039

You tightly gripped your coat when you exited the building, the cold air biting every uncovered part of your skin. Connor seemed unfazed by the weather compared to the lieutenant who brought his warmer, darker jacket before heading out. Speaking of weather, you really didn’t think it through. Even if the bigger holidays were over, the snow still fell heavily on the pavements of Detroit. You tried to warm yourself up as best as you could until you got into the already warm car. You sat in the backseat, watching both the driver and his companion sit in the front. There was something nostalgic about this car; a certain smell, or maybe just the looks of it. It looked familiar for some reason. Anyway, you’d probably never have the chance to see Hank again, the man who saved you all these years ago; the man this car reminded you of. He probably left the force before you could even meet him now that you were an adult. Even if it was practically impossible for you two to meet again, you were sure he’d be proud of who you became.

The car ride to Palmer Street was quiet outside of your mind. Connor didn’t say anything until the three of you got out of the car, ready to investigate. You clutched your coat tightly once more, your body begging for warmth. You would have continued the said gesture if Anderson didn’t turn around and sent you a death glare.

‘’You’re new to Detroit or what? You don’t know how to dress?’’

A simple glance from him to the snow covered cement was your only answer. You kept your gaze low as Connor spoke until you were surprised by a harsh hand on your shoulder. The touch became a bit gentler when you tilted your head up to see your team leader offering you his heavy jacket. You smiled lightly and took it before putting it on. The warmth it provided and its subtle smell was comforting, so you hugged it tightly against your body. Maybe it was a blush, or maybe it was simply the cold… but you could swear you saw the lieutenant’s cheeks redden a bit.

You decided to ignore the older man’s reaction and followed both males inside the house. As soon as you entered, nausea coated your insides. There was thirium **everywhere**. The floor and walls were coated in blue blood. Was this from only one android? You didn’t have to question yourself much longer when you saw the pile of dead electronic bodies in a corner.

‘’Androids used to kill us and now we’re killing androids. How ironic.’’, Anderson snickered.

Connor didn’t say anything and swiftly crouched. When he got to the floor, he wiped some blood from the floorboards and licked it. You had to excuse yourself as the strong metallic scent and disgusting view you just had made you throw up on the snow outside. Connor was soon by your side.

‘’I’m sorry (y/n), I forgot to warn you. I can analyse evidences in real time with my multiple sensors. I’m, again, very sorry as it seemed to have disturbed you.’’

‘’You’re really nice Connor, but just…’’, you wiped the corner of your mouth with your thumb. ‘’…tell me next time you’ll have to do that, okay?’’

He nodded and turned around to go back to his investigation. Your stomach was still sensitive when you entered the room once more, but you fought the nausea and tried to find clues to get this over with. You would have loved to do more, but the crime was very simple and Connor found strong enough evidence in less than five minutes.

‘’I found some stray hair as well as some finger prints on multiple objects, including the murder weapon. I strongly believe the aggressor committed a hate crime against multiple androids using this knife as the murder weapon. The probability of my assumptions is of 98%’’

‘’Lemme guess… you already sent all of that info to the department?’’, added the tallest man.

‘’I did. We’re now free to go back to the station or to your lunch break as it’s nearly 12 pm, lieutenant Anderson.’’

The said lieutenant nodded and looked at you, then Connor. When he saw the lack of opinion in the android’s eyes, he turned towards you before adding;

‘’Guess you’re coming with us then.’’

 

The three of you headed to a small diner, one the gray haired giant seemed very accustomed to as they already had a lunch ready for him. As they didn’t expect you, the staff took your order after and you settled for something not too expensive for your own wallet’s sake. You might have been a detective, but you were still an apprentice. As you waited for your meal to arrive, you rested your head on your fists and looked deeply at the man in front of you. It didn’t take long for him to realize and, therefor, question you.

‘’What the hell are you looking at?’’

You looked away before you answered his question with another one.

‘’Would you mind if I asked you your full name, lieutenant?’’

He looked confused from your question. He clearly thought you knew his name before.

‘’Hank… Hank Anderson.’’

Your eyes widened a bit when you heard his first name, but you soon realized the probability of him being the same Hank who saved you years ago was very thin. The Hank you knew had short, brown hair, was very sweet, proper and always seemed very happy the entire time you were at the station… compared to this Hank. He was groggy, gruff, aggressive and impatient. Not only that, he had a very unprofessional look with his dirty clothes and his uncared-for beard. His hair was long and gray, and clearly seemed to be missing some affection. Your judging session was cut short when he questioned you once more.

‘’You never told me your full name either.’’

‘’My name’s (y/n) (l/n).’’


	4. Bar talk

January 1st, 2039

_ Hank’s POV _

There was no doubt she reminded me of someone. Her name, her face, everything… I just couldn’t fucking place it. I really wanted to find out who she was, but at the same time… Why the fuck was she always so happy? She had that smile shoved in her face like it’s easy to be a cop. She came around after the ENTIRE fucking REVOLUTION, after we all had to work our asses off and expects everyone to be happy lil’ clouds. I don’t know how the rest of them fucking managed but one thing’s sure, I could’ve managed without her in my fucking team. She might have been a pair of extra hands, but she’s also a pair of extra pain in the ass, that’s for sure.

Maybe she was a criminal I arrested! That’s where I fucking know her. But then again… she couldn’t be a cop if she had a criminal record. Why the fuck do I know her then?

 

I ordered another drink from Jim and looked around his bar for a bit. Chris and Dennis were talking as they always did every Saturday nights. The only different thing is that;

One, Dempsey wasn’t here for some unknown reason and two…

...I was fucking stuck with Connor.

He turned around and started talking. I ignored most of his words until he started questioning me.

‘’Lieutenant? Lieutenant Anderson? Are you listening to me?’’

‘’What the fuck do you want, Connor?’’

He looked at his hands laid flat against the table before speaking again.

‘’Why are you so sickened by (y/n)’s presence? I think she’s a great asset to the team. She may be an apprentice, but she seems very determined to please you with her work.’’

‘’Well, first of all… They called me to work on a fucking Saturday just so she could have something to do. Second of all, she sat at MY- FUCKING- DESK, CONNOR.’’

Jimmy looked at me, clearly pissed at both my attitude and loud voice. I lowered my tone out of respect for the man who gave me the sweet relief of alcohol after every shitty day.

‘’But does it really matter that much if she sat at your desk while she was waiting for you? She didn’t touch anything… she barely looked at your pictures.’’

Connor really had to make me look like a fucking asshole, didn’t he? I ignored him again and took a sip of my drink. Before he could add anything else, I got up, left the money on the counter, grabbed my coat, and made my way out.

‘’Where are you going, lieutenant?’’

‘’To my fucking house, Connor. And you better not follow me or I’ll shoot.’’

He took my advice and went the opposite direction when I stepped outside to head home. I had no idea where he was going, but I honestly didn’t fucking care that much. I threw the jacket over my shoulder and started to walk, a faint smell distracting me. I looked around for a bit, trying to find where the smell came from, until I realized it was my coat. I took it off and sniffed the inside, a light smell of vanilla and lavender coating the soft fur where (y/n)’s skin or clothes must have been.

When I finally arrived home, I unlocked the door only to be welcomed by Sumo’s loud bark. I pet his head lightly and headed straight for the bedroom. When I took all of my clothes off but my boxers, I put on a gray shirt to match and crashed onto the soft mattress. I almost fell asleep until I turned onto the rough leather of my jacket. Before I could even think about throwing it on the ground with the rest of my clothes, the sweet smell reached my nostrils again, forcing me to keep the piece of clothing with me.

As I held it close, the subtle aromas gently pushed me over the precipice where I fell into Morpheus’s arms.


	5. Todd Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little heads up!  
> 1) This is a long one with a big 2k words (I know it's not much compared to some other writers but it's longer than the other chapters so you know what I mean)  
> 2) This chapter (and a few in the future) was and will be inspired by real/fictional serial killers! If you hadn't guessed already, Todd Sawyer is strongly inspired by Sweeney Todd, hence the similar name. I hope you'll like the idea, my friend was actually the one to come up with it and I found it was an amazing possibility for this fanfiction since I plan on making it not only romantic but possibly action based with maybe some drama. That said, here's chapter 5, the story of Todd Sawyer!

March 11th, 2039

It’s been several weeks, even a few months, since you started working at the department. The number of hate crimes has increased drastically since the revolution. From torture to full on murder, every act needed to be punished. After all, androids were now considered an equal race after Markus lead his people to freedom through peace and respect. Even if you agreed with the uprising, a lot of people still managed to hate androids to the point of murder which only made your job more fulfilling as you had work to do almost every day. Investigations, paper work and research were your main activities for almost every day of the week. As you were still relatively new, you managed to enjoy the load of work you were assigned compared to Hank Anderson, your team leader and the lieutenant of the Detroit City Police Department. Connor was still in the team of course, but he never really hated any type of work. He may have deviated, but he managed to keep his love for work which only made your job easier and thus, even more enjoyable.

As you now had a desk for yourself right next to the rest of the team, your thoughts were cut short when you heard Connor break the silence.

‘’Hank, I believe there is a potential case we might have to go review today.’’

With these few months, Hank managed to warm up to Connor a bit more which led the android to allow himself to call the lieutenant by his first name. Even if Anderson seemed a bit nicer towards you, you two still weren’t at that point. Since that ‘’coat’’ day, not much happened between the both of you. You’ve been invited a few times at Jimmy’s bar by Connor or even the whole department on multiple occasions, but always denied in case it might have made your team leader uncomfortable.

‘’What’s fucking happening now? Another murder? More torture? An android got his dick stuck in a vacuum?’’

‘’No, lieutenant. As you know, multiple androids went missing during these past few months and officer Miller found a possible trace. Since we are still assigned to any android case, he got the elements found transferred to our folders.’’

After a string of cusses and curses, Hank finally decided to get up, grab his gun to shove it in his belt and looked at the both you.

‘’You guys coming or what?’’

You got up as well and grabbed your things as the both of them were waiting for you to be done. As soon as you saved your files, got your things and grabbed an extra sweatshirt in case it got cold, you followed them out of the building and headed for the old car. As you sat in the backseat, you got your tablet and decided to examine the evidence your co-worker found earlier that day. It wasn’t that much, but it was enough to trace the captor. Multiple biocomponents such as limbs, thirium pumps, audio processors and much more were found in multiple boxes outside M. Todd Sawyer’s shop. M. Sawyer was owner of a small barber shop in downtown Detroit. He was known for hating androids and had multiple warnings in his criminal record for either damaging androids or completely destroying them. However, the warnings were made before the revolution which meant that he was still in the clear, at least until now.

When the car stopped and the engine went silent, you looked up and explained the case to Hank. Connor would have in the past, but you let him know a while back that you would like to help as well from time to time, so he let you. When you were done with your explanation, Hank nodded a few times and got out of the car. Both you and Connor followed, ready to go investigate the scene.

When you got to the boxes, they were already opened and multiple lasers to block the path to the small alley were put up, indicating the officers’ presence on the scene. You thanked Chris Miller when you got there. He simply nodded and exited the crime scene, leaving you, your partner and team leader by yourselves. When you looked around for more potential leads, you saw Todd sat on the stairs in front of his barber shop and decided to go interrogate him. Before you could even present yourself, he already seemed anxious and nervous at the idea of an interrogation. Fortunately for you, he wasn’t an android and wouldn’t try to self-destruct under high pressure.

‘’Hello M. Sawyer. I’m detective (l/n), I work for the DCPD. Would you mind answering a few questions?’’

He stuttered a bit before answering.

‘’N-no. Not at all!’’

You questioned the man for about ten minutes, filling the questionnaire. When it was over, you proceeded to ask more in debt questions such as: ‘’Have you met any androids since your last incident?’’ or ‘’Do you accept androids in your shop now that the revolution has granted them equal rights?’’. He agreed to both and still seemed anxious even when you left. You gave Lieutenant Anderson the paperwork with both the formal questions and the improvised ones. When he was done reading, he simply put his hand on your shoulder, thankful.

‘’Thanks (y/n).’’

It might not have been much for him, but it was for you as he still seemed rather cautious even after these several months spent in your company. Your ‘’dumb wide-ass grin’’, as he said, was cut short by both his meager insult and Todd who seemed really full of himself as he tried to walk away from the scene. Before he could even try to run full speed, Connor already had him tackled to the ground, only a few meters away from the front door. It didn’t take long for you to be on top of him as well and already tying his hands with some loose rope you found lying close. When Anderson caught up to the both of you, he was wide eyed and out of breath.

‘’Jesus fucking Christ…’’ His words were cut short as he had difficulty breathing properly. He waited a bit before continuing his sentence. ‘’…Where the fuck did you learn how to tie those knots? Where you a god damn girl scout or a fucking sailor?’’

You chuckled a bit as you raised the man to his feet. Connor tried to help as he might have been heavy, but you already had him on his feet before he could even get a hand on him. You walked to the nearest cop car without saying anything else and locked Todd Sawyer in the back seat. Connor was already back from alerting Officer Browns when you shut the door and turned around. Hank seemed even more impressed now that he was locked in the back of the car.

‘’How did you manage to do that all by yourself, kid?’’

Multiple memories of your past flashed in your mind. You figured telling your group leader wasn’t exactly appropriate.

‘’You know… training.’’

Your answer seemed to satisfy him as he gave a small, simple nod and turned towards the house. When he turned back around, he had an almost invisible smirk on his lips.

‘’You guys ready to go see what a barber shop can hide?’’

Two simple nods came from you and Connor and you three entered the small building. Everything looked and smelled normal, so it would probably take a bit longer for you and Hank, but you had Connor... So it would take five minutes. It didn’t take that short, but it definitely wasn’t as long until your favorite android found a hidden handle underneath a recently moved carpet. When you pulled on the said hidden handle, a trap creaked and opened. Hank made his way down the long staircase first, followed closely by yourself and Connor. The familiar metallic smell invaded your nose quickly. When you grabbed your flashlight, the only thing visible were tons of plastic curtains hung from the ceiling. Hank grabbed his flashlight as well and took the lead, cautiously pulling the curtains aside. At the end of the room, a pile of bodies laid. It didn’t take much to understand that all of their throats were slit. Normally, it wouldn’t have affected the androids that much. Sadly, the fall seemed to have been their cause of death as their processing units were damaged, as Connor proclaimed. Finally looking back at Hank, you caught him already staring at you.

‘’Do I have anything on my face?’’, you said genuinely before rubbing it with both hands.

He chuckled and shook his head before looking back to Connor. He helped move the bodies as the android sent his information and pictures to the department, ready to close the case.

When your team’s part was over, you three walked back to the car, ready to head home as it was almost midnight already. Hank offered to drive you home, offer you accepted gladly as you jogged to work that same morning. You felt a bit shy and even maybe a bit exposed when he got out of the car to accompany you to your doorstep, but you pushed your feelings aside and smiled sweetly at him before opening your door and walking in, purse in hand.

 

_ Hank’s POV _

I walked back to my car, ready to head home with Connor. Since he didn’t have to just stand there anymore, I was asked to house him until he got himself his own place to stay which I doubt he’ll ever do. I wasn’t too pleased about it in the beginning, but I got used to him making me breakfast every morning… it wasn’t that bad to let him sleep in an extra bed. After all, he didn’t even eat any of my food… I finally sat back down at the driver’s seat and looked at Connor for a little bit. He looked like he wanted to say something and was clearly debating whether he should let his thoughts be known.

‘’What is it, Connor?’’, I asked slightly annoyed.

‘’I’m just wondering when your feelings changed towards (y/n), Lieutenant Anderson.’’

His half question took me by surprise, enough to make me choke on my saliva for an instant.

‘’What the fuck are you talking about?’’

I grabbed the wheel, slightly startled, and started the engine. The car groaned under us and I looked back at Connor with a confused and judging look before I drove home.

 

I got out of the car and opened the back door. I was about to grab my duffel bag on the floor when I saw a sweatshirt on my backseat. It was clearly too small for me, but I grabbed it anyway and sniffed it hesitantly. I recognized the smell almost instantly and held on to the fabric tighter.

‘’I’m gonna have to bring it back to her next week…’’, I thought. ‘’I could at least clean it before giving it back... it’s not dirty or anything, but at least it’s gonna be fresh when she gets it back.’’

I threw the black top over my shoulder and brought it inside. When I walked in, Connor was already on the couch and was looking at me with a curious look when he saw the obviously small piece of dark fabric.

‘’What is it, Hank?’’

‘’Nothin’, don’t worry about it’’, I said as I brushed him off.

I made my way to my room and put the clothing item on my dresser before I closed the door. It didn’t take long for me to get back up from my spot on my bed to get the sweatshirt and bring it back with me on the mattress, enjoying her scent once more.

It felt foolish of me to do such a filthy, smutty, dirty thing, but for some reason…

It all felt so right.


	6. Forgotten sweatshirt

March 14th, 2039

This Monday morning had been long. With last week’s case, you now had to fill in all the papers concerning each one of the dead androids, the evidences found and, even worse, you had to find why Sawyer had all these biocomponents in that box in the first place. Obviously, they were used since there was still thirium left inside each one of them. Again, why would he even leave the said box outside in the open..? You had to stop your rushing thoughts to a halt when you heard a knock on your desk. You looked up to the source of the sound and saw Hank’s smile fade a bit. He seemed hesitant.

‘’Yes, Lieutenant?’’

‘’Heyyyyy… I was wondering if you… happened to be eh… missing a sweatshirt?’’

Hank was normally not this indecisive which raised suspicions in your mind. Before you could say anything, he handed you your dark top which you apparently forgot in his car on your last case.

‘’Oh… Thank you, Hank!’’

He stopped you in your tracks as you were about to pick it up. You thought he noticed you called him by his first name, but he apparently didn’t.

‘’I also washed it for you. I know it was probably clean, because it still smelled like you but-  
Not because I smelled it y’know, that’d be fucking creepy…  
I just happened to… y’know… pick it up and I kinda got a wiff-‘’

You put your hand on his as it was resting on the corner of your desk.

‘’Thank you.’’, you said, your words accompanied by a sincere smile.

He seemed to blush a bit and turned back to his desk, redundantly pulling his hand away when you grabbed your dark clothing item from the glass surface. When you pulled it towards you in a comforting manner, a nice smell of whiskey and pine reached your nose. You took a quick whiff which made your smile grow even wider and put it back in your bag. Before you could even realize, your grin was gone because of the paperwork invading your mind once more. Once you were done filling the evidence sheet and put it on the side, it was Tina’s turn to interrupt you.

‘’Hey (y/n)! D’you have anything planned this Friday?’’

You turned to your calendar before answering.

‘’Nope, all clear!’’

‘’Nice, wanna come with us to Jimmy’s? Everyone’s invited.’’, she said as she smiled at both Connor and you. She either forgot about Hank or didn’t get along with him too well; that you would have to investigate with your new detective skills. In both cases, Hank was probably not coming. It might have appeared as rude, but he was basically your only reason to not go every time you were invited in the past. It’s not like you didn’t enjoy being in his presence, you just didn’t want to disturb him as he didn’t seem too fond of spending a lot of time with you. He almost seemed uncomfortable with you around. You shot him a last quick glance before answering.

‘’Sure! I’ll be there.’’

Tina left for her desk and you were back to your papers in no time, even though you were clearly distracted by your future event. Even if it was only a common and benign activity for everyone else, you were simply too excited to finally be part of the team.

 

_ Hank’s POV _

It might have been impolite, but I couldn’t help myself. Anyway, I was concerned too, right? Nothin’ wrong in listening in if you’re supposed to be aware of it… They always invited me in the past anyway. I guess they must have given up a while ago when they realized it wasn’t really my type of fun to go get a drink with co-workers. Normally, I wouldn’t have joined them but… nothin’ wrong with an exception from time to time, right? Plus, (y/n) would probably feel lonely. She did make a few friends, but it didn’t mean she’d necessarily feel comfortable in that type of place. Even if she did feel fine around them, would she mind if I were there?

‘’God, my mind’s a fucking mess’’, I thought to myself. ‘’I’ll just go for myself and see if she happens to be interested in my company.’’

I went back to my paperwork, hoping the thoughts of her and that upcoming night I was looking so forward to would both leave my mind.

I was left haunted.


	7. ''Another round, Jimmy''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME FOR THE SMUT Y'ALL BE PREPARED

March 18th, 2039

It was finally the night you’ve been expecting for almost a week now. You didn’t want to go all out as it was a small bar, but you still managed to put together something cute. Since it was still cold outside, especially at night, you opted for a nice pair of light, worn jeans with a simple top covered by a nice leather jacket. You almost forgot to put some makeup on and even debated bothering at all. You figured a simple layer of mascara and liner should do the trick and headed out.

You got out of the cab in front of Jimmy’s bar and tightened your jacket until you finally got in. When you did, no one but the owner was to be seen. Maybe you were early? Or maybe they were late… You sat down at the counter and ordered a beer. In both cases, you’d get your answer sooner or later.

Even a bottle down, no one had arrived yet. You ordered another one, this one you drank a bit faster this time as your anxiety rose accompanied by a lot of questions and doubts. Jimmy wasn’t exactly the most subtle guy either. His questions were rather direct and even hurt a bit when he doubted your relationship with your coworkers. You were about to leave when you felt the familiar cold draft coming from the front door. You turned around to look at which one of Jimmy’s daily customers entered, but were left surprised when you saw Hank standing there, his piercing gaze all over you. You gave him a sad smile before he joined you at the counter.

‘’You didn’ know?’’, he asked after a moment of silence.

‘’Know what..?’’

‘’They had to cancel for tonight, there was a big murder and got all called on the scene.’’

Your disappointed expression was soon replaced by a hopeful one, which Hank found rather adorable on you. You went to grab your coat, but looked at your partner for a second. He seemed sad… maybe even disappointed..? You gave up on your coat and turned towards him.

‘’At least you came. We can have fun together anyway, right?’’

His only answer was a grin and a ‘’another round, Jimmy’’ that left you smiling as well.

 

A few hours had passed and multiple drinks were drunk. The air was thicker and you were getting hotter and hotter drink after drink and touch after touch. One of your hands was busy holding a beer whilst the other was resting on your leg, awfully close to Hank and his own knee. Eyes were hooded with lust and envy, enough that anyone could have guessed. It didn’t take him much to be pushed over the edge. As soon as you placed your hand on his knee and squeezed a bit, a growl escaped his lips. But it wasn’t anger, it was need. It was pure, raw, filthy desire. It took over his entire being as soon as you gave him permission to press his lips against yours, something he’d never even dreamt of doing until this exact moment. If only he could have imagined it before, it wouldn’t even have been as perfect and fulfilling as it was in that exact moment.

Only a few minutes after you two started, Jimmy already had to kick you two out. It wasn’t a problem for long as a cab pulled up, ready to drive you both home. As soon as the instructions were given to the machine, the make out session continued. Tongues were dancing and teeth clashing from the hurry of it all. You groaned when you were cut short once more, but Hank interrupted you.

‘’Shhhht- don’t worry about it, baby. It’s gonna be worth it, I promise.’’, Hank whispered in your ear.

You couldn’t help but smile widely in your drunken state at his overly cheesy words as you made your way in. As soon as you had one foot inside, you heard a loud bark that startled you. Hank hugged you tightly, his reassuring frame bringing peace to your mind even before he could speak.

‘’Don’t worry, he’s- he’s the bestest of boys.’’

You nodded and he gently pressed you against the wall. It didn’t take long that his mouth was traveling across the entire length of your neck, leaving sweet kisses and harsh bites from one spot to the other. There was no wondering if you’d still have these marks next week, but you didn’t care. You wanted all of him and he definitely wanted all of you; that you could feel from his hard member rubbing against your hips. When a few moans escaped your mouth, the Lieutenant decided to lead you to his bedroom; not without knocking a few things over, that is. It didn’t take long for you to push him on the mattress, ready to give him a show. He seemed surprised, but not unpleased… so you kept going. It took you a bit of time because of the state you were in, but you finally managed to take everything off of the both of you. Even the simple sight of him like this, so open and vulnerable to your touch, managed to push you over the limit of your patience. You kneeled between his legs and left a few kisses up his thighs. You could hear his breath as it caught in his throat. When you finally reached his cock, you kissed the head gently. Even with your attention all over his shaft, you still managed to look deep into his eyes, your own filled with desire and lust. After kissing your way down his length, you licked the integrity of it. You were getting more and more impatient to put it in your mouth, so it’s exactly what you did. You let it slowly enter your mouth and even felt Hank’s hands behind your head. You didn’t think he’d be the type of guy to take the lead, but you weren’t against the idea. He gently lead you through a few ups and downs before you pulled away, feeling him tense a bit too much for your own taste. He didn’t seem to mind and let you climb on top of him. After more kissing and nipping, he managed to pin you to the mattress, right under him. There wasn’t only lust in his eyes, there was tenderness… love. You gently caressed his beard before pulling him close into a soft and yet still heated kiss. It just seemed different now.

‘’Lemme make you feel nice, honey…’’

Without saying another word, he lowered himself to your hips as he left a trail of kisses all the way down. His scratchy facial hair made you giggle a bit from the sensation, but your laughs were soon replaced by loud moans when he licked the entire length of your folds. Your hands instinctively gripped his long shaggy hair and your legs wrapped around his back as you were desperately trying to spur him on. He finally listened to your needy whimpers and sucked on your clit, stealing a sharp cry from deep within your throat. After long licks and sucks, he finally slid his tongue inside of you, pushing against every sensitive spot he could find as one of his hands held your hips down and the other rubbed your sensitive bundle of nerves. It didn’t take much else for you to collapse under his spell, your orgasm flowing through you as he helped you ride the waves with his gentle yet expert touch. Shortly after getting your breath back, you climbed over him to straddle his waist once more. As soon as you were on top, it was your turn to make him pant as you rubbed yourself against his thick length. His big yet subtle hands on your waist only encouraged you to slide his dick deep inside of you, action which made you moan louder than anticipated as he filled you up to the brim. He was the first one to move, at first gently and then roughly as his and your need grew more and more.

‘’Fuck, you feel so good around my cock (y/n)… I wish you were mine.’’

‘’You don’t know how much I’d love that Hank-’’

‘’Fuck- don’t say that. You’re gonna make me-‘’

You felt yourself tighten around him, ready for your release.

‘’F-fuck… cum inside of me, Hank. Please.‘’

He sped up his rhythm one last time and finally gave you the sweet deliverance you needed so badly. You came hard around him as he poured himself into you, his thick cum coating your walls and already dripping on his lap. After you got your breath back, you cleaned both of yourselves up before heading back to bed. There, you lay close to each other.

Hank sighed. ‘’Fuck that was good.’’

You simply nodded and looked up at him, leaving a simple yet meaningful kiss on his lips.

‘’It was.’’

A few more kisses were exchanged and soon, the deep slumber took over the both of you as you held each other close.


	8. Age gaps and false hopes

March 19th, 2039

You slowly opened your eyes, the light coming from in between the blinds blinding you a bit. When you turned around to find your phone on your night stand, you could only see what appeared to be an unknown room and a naked Hank cuddling you. You were surprised at first, but your heart quickly warmed up when you saw his soft features. He hardly ever looked pleased, so you had something to appreciate. You would have observed him for longer if it weren’t for the gigantic headache washing over you, pushing you to get up. When you finally had enough courage to do so, you headed for the bathroom which was fairly easy to find even though you didn’t know your way around quite yet. After reading every little sticky note on the cabinet with a small heartache, you opened the mirrored surface and grabbed a few pills you were sure the older man wouldn’t mind you taking. Before you could even open the door, you were left surprised by the man himself.

‘’JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, (Y/N). WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!’’

When you looked down and saw him still naked, he did the same for you and your lack of clothes. When you looked back at him, his face was a bright red from his furious blush. You didn’t even need to add anything else that he spoke once more.

‘’(Y/n)… did we..?’’, he asked, blushing even harder.

You coughed, embarrassed, and simply nodded. He turned around abruptly and left for the bedroom where you found him dressed as well as sitting on his bed. You could barely understand any of his murmurs until you sat down next to him, using the blankets as clothes.

‘’Why the fuck did this happen… Why did you even let me do this to you in the first place?!’’

‘’What do you mean, Hank?’’

‘’What the fuck do you mean, ‘What do you mean’?! I’m clearly too fucking old for you, so why did you let me do this to you?’’

You were still confused, but at least managed to get a glimpse of what he meant.

‘’I wanted this, Hank. You didn’t force me into anything. Why do you act like it’s so wrong all of a sudden?’’

‘’BECAUSE I COULD BE YOUR FUCKING FATHER, (Y/N).’’

You went silent for a moment. Yes, the age gap was there, but it didn’t mean that you didn’t like the experience and everything that had to do with it, including him… but he just seemed too redundant to the idea. You grabbed what you had such as your phone and keys, got dressed and left the room. He only caught up to you when you were at the front door. You stopped before you could even put your hand on the handle.

‘’I want to say that I’m sorry for all of this but… I’m not. This… all of this was amazing and I’m sorry you didn’t feel that way Lieutenant Anderson. If I bother you that much, I’ll ask Mister Fowler to be regrouped into another team.’’

‘’C’mon (y/n), we’re not kids-‘’

‘’You should try to tell yourself that, Lieutenant.’’

He looked a bit shocked when you turned around to look at his expression. You figured one last kiss couldn’t hurt as you loved them so much and walked up to him. Grabbing his chin lightly, you tilted his head towards you and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, which he didn’t deny. He simply stood there, silent.

Before he could add anything else, you turned around, opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... c:


	9. Trip to disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but the next one is definitely worth it! (+ it's going to be the longest chapter yet)

March 21st, 2039

You may have managed to stay positive the entire time you’ve been part of this team, but this morning was different. Even if you were still beaten up over Hank’s rejection, you still had to head to the station and work with him, thing you weren’t sure he’d be totally happy about. About half an hour after you arrived, Hank followed and sat at his desk. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t even dare throw a glance in your direction. You were stuck with his shitty attitude until Fowler walked over to your group. Connor was the first one to welcome him, followed by you and… no one else. Hank was definitely too busy thinking about this past weekend.

‘’I have a special case for all of you. The NYPD has a similar android-murder case as Todd Sawyer and requested Connor’s help. Of course, he’s part of your team so I told them you’d all go.’’, said Fowler with a smile on his face. He probably expected you guys to be happy about his little vacation plan, but after all, he wasn’t aware of the past event.

Still, Connor was very pleased. He had the biggest smile you’d ever seen on his face and seemed just way too excited to travel and help other teams. On Hank’s side though, it was complete disaster. Having to go through a 10 hour drive with you and Connor in the same car? That’d be one of his biggest challenges… maybe ever. It didn’t help his bad mood when the captain spoke again.

‘’It may be a paid trip, but the department doesn’t have that much money for expenses like these… so you’ll have to share a room.’’

It was the end of the line, the straw that broke the camel’s back. Hank exploded in a rage you’ve never seen in anyone else. He got up and stood merely 3 inches away from Fowler’s face.

‘’Listen to me Jeffrey. I’m not sleeping in the same fucking room as her! Is that fucking clear? And neither am I driving all the way to fucking New York just to take care of some fucking case, got it?’’

Captain Fowler didn’t say anything at first, he laughed silently. When he saw Hank’s face twist in confusion, he finally spoke again.

‘’I don’t care what you fucking think. I’m your captain. I tell you what to do and you listen. I’ve already told you before. Next time you complain and refuse to listen to me, you get fired.’’

Before Anderson could add anything, Jeffrey left to go back in his office. Hank knew he couldn’t add anything or he’d probably get another disciplinary warning, so he sat in his chair and looked up at Connor.

‘’When are we leaving, kid?’’

‘’The file says it’d be preferred that we leave tomorrow morning. With that said, they also managed to give us the rest of the day off so we can get our things ready for tomorrow. I may not own a lot of personal items, but I’m sure the both of you may need to take your time packing everything you may need.’’

He nodded and looked at you for the first time of the entire day and finally spoke after a fairly long pause.

‘’Be ready by 10.’’

 

Your night has been spent putting several pieces of clothing in your luggage, as well as some items you might need there. You now only had to pray you didn’t forget anything. Although you were pretty excited about your half day off and tiny vacation, you were still saddened by Hank’s attitude towards you. You never wanted to annoy him, and as it turns out, you managed to do even worse. Thoughts of him and what he thought of you were filling your mind, but you pushed them aside, zipped up your baggage, pulled it all the way to the front door and left it next to your shoes you would be wearing tomorrow. You wished you could fix things up in New York, but one could only hope. When you’ve made your way to your room, you changed into your pyjamas and lay down in your bed. The thoughts came back and raced in your head until they finally tired you out.

You fell into your newly acquired set of restless nights and agitated sleep.


	10. The city that doesn't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is the longest chapter I've written yet (3000 words), I believe I'll be taking a break for a week. After multiple events in my life, I do have to chill a bit and maybe take a full day or two to write because I seriously procrastinate everything too much. I'll try to post a preview next week or maybe a little ''behind the scenes'' with all of my notes I took for this story. In any case, if you have any idea of what I could do to not keep you all waiting too much, just let me know!
> 
> Also, this chapter is NSFW!

March 22nd, 2039

Today was the day. Of course, it had to be the day of the road trip you were still dreading… but it wasn’t the only reason why you were so depressed. It always had to be more. You were expecting it, but not that quickly. Your depression hit you in the face almost as hard as Hank’s rejection, and you could feel the consequences now. You got barely any sleep, cried until you fell into your usual restless slumber last night and even felt nauseous, which kept you from eating anything. Even if you knew you’d be starving on your way to New York, you still couldn’t force yourself to eat your meager buttered toast. It didn’t take long after you sat on the couch for you to hear a knock at your door. When you opened it, you were glad to see Connor on your door step instead of Hank.  He didn’t say much as he walked inside. He asked you if you slept well, picked up your duffle bags and exited to go put your things in the trunk. You followed him after grabbing a pillow and locking your door. Hesitant, you finally opened the door and slid onto the back seat. Connor sat in the front, a small gesture you were thankful for.

Not many words were exchanged with Hank either. In fact, he didn’t even say a word. He only wished for two things. The first was that you hadn’t forgotten anything. The second… that the sadness on your features was going to pass quickly. You didn’t want it to show, but your fake smile was so pathetic that you preferred to look somber than just horrifying at this point.

 

A few silent hours had passed already and your stomach began to complain. However, your mind was still repulsed by any sort of food which kept you from even trying to eat one of the snacks you brought with you. The only thing that could be heard for a while was your grumbling stomach… until it was Hank’s turn to complain.

‘’God damnit, just fucking eat something already!’’

You lowered your head, looking down at your legs. Why should you feel ashamed for not feeling hungry?

‘’I can’t, Hank. I’m not hungry.’’

‘’Well that’s just a load of bullshit.’’

At the next gas station, he parked and exited the car. After stretching his sore muscles and cracking his rusty joints, he filled the tank and headed inside the small structure. You got out and stretched as well. You didn’t do much else but go use the restroom and come back to sit in the car when you saw Hank on his way back with a bag in his hand. He sat back down silently and handed you the bag which you opened redundantly. A few items were inside, such as a bottle of water and food.

‘’Thank you Lieutenant, but I’m not hungry.’’

This time, he fully turned around to answer.

‘’I don’t know if you noticed, but your stomach is as loud as a fucking train. Eat.’’

You tried your hardest, you really did. After opening a bag of peanuts, you tried to eat a few that you succeeded to swallow. You three were on the road again when it hit you. The major wave of nausea washed over you and you couldn’t stop yourself before you kicked the seat in front of you. Thankfully, Hank stopped the car abruptly and you could finally get out and throw up on the side of the road. The older man wasn’t the one to get out, Connor did.

‘’Are you okay (y/n)?’’

After wiping your mouth, you took a breath and answered.

‘’Yeah, I am.’’

The android didn’t believe you and you knew that, but you didn’t care that much. You quickly slid back into your seat to avoid any questions, which obviously didn’t work.

‘’You’re not staying in my car if you’re going to throw up again.’’

‘’I’m not going to, Hank. I won’t try to eat again, I promise.’’

After looking at you through his rear view mirror, he decided to believe you and started the engine again.

 

It’s been another few hours before another inconvenience happened. Hank had been driving for about 4 hours now, and you could really tell he was tired. You could tell even better when he swerved in the opposite lane until Connor grabbed the wheel and slapped him violently.

‘’Wake up, Lieutenant!’’

‘’AGH, JESUS CHRIST!’’

He was finally awake and now stopping the car on the side of the road. You didn’t like fights, but it was clear you needed to pick one with him now.

‘’Lieutenant Anderson, please let me drive for the few hours left.’’

He looked almost offended when you asked him out of sheer friendliness.

‘’Hell no! You’re not driving my fucking car (y/n). No one’s driving my car!’’

‘’And you think I’ll just let you kill us all? I. Am. Driving.’’

You tried to slip past him, but he stopped you before you could even step near the car. The argument continued and kept on going until Connor got tired and exited the car as well.

‘’Lieutenant Anderson, I will drive your car.’’

Without anything else said, he walked passed the both of you and sat in the previously occupied spot. When you looked back at Hank, he seemed both pissed and disappointed. You headed for the front passenger seat until he shot a questioning look your way.

‘’You can sleep on the back seat. You’ll have more room.’’

 

It took quite a bit to convince him, but he finally gave up when Connor strictly shared his opinion which just happened to be in your favor. With that said, he sat on the back seat and leaned against the pillow you brought. You didn’t expect him to bring one, so you didn’t mind him using yours. When you heard a few snores from the back of the car, you broke the silence in hopes of having a conversation with Connor now that the older man was asleep. Turns out, he was the one to ask the first question without you even speaking a word.

‘’What is happening between you and Lieutenant Anderson?’’

Come on. Anything… but not this.

‘’You probably expect the full truth, right?’’

There was an approving silence.

‘’Hank and I had sex. He didn’t seem too pleased about it the next morning. He apparently didn’t even remember me or anything else that happened the night before.’’

Connor shrugged silently before he spoke again.

‘’Hank’s biggest issue seems to be about the age gap between the both of you. I think he believes he’s too old to be in a relationship considering you two have an age difference of exactly 28 years based on my data. You are 25 years of age, correct?’’

Another silence, this time accompanied by a nod from you.

‘’With that said, I still believe you two would make a great pair.’’, he adds as he gives you a small smile.

A small blush conquered your face as you two sat in a comfortable silence and listened to Hank’s now softer snores coming from the back.

 

Now that another 2 hours had passed, the older man was very awake and very loud.

‘’Connor, this is my car. Let me drive.’’

‘’Connor, I really have to pee. Please find a gas station near so I can use the restroom.’’

The first question he ignored, the second he seemed to acknowledge more because he actually answered.

‘’Sadly, we are very far away from any gas station. You might want to hide behind a bush on the side of the road to urinate.’’

An eye roll was your answer and a complaint was Anderson’s.

‘’Did you even fucking listen to me? This is my car. I want to drive!’’

‘’I’m afraid I can’t let you, Lieutenant Anderson. You seem to fall asleep very easily when you drive and I would be saddened if we were to get into an accident because of such an unfortunate event.’’

After answering the older man’s concerns and ignoring his numerous complaints that followed, he slowed down the car to a halt so you could finally go pee in the woods. You almost got a heart attack when Hank spoke behind you.

‘’I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get hit by a car or somethin’… I won’t look, don’t worry.’’

‘’What the hell type of excuse is that..?’’, you muttered under your breath.

When you were finally done with your business, the two of you joined the car once more and looked at each other in silence. The dilemma was back. Who would sit in the front? Before you could even start bickering again, Connor left the driver’s seat and stood in front of you two.

‘’I would appreciate if you two could sit in the back. I’ve been getting very annoyed by the both of you arguing over something as simple as who may sit in the passenger seat. Thank you.’’, on that, he turned around and sat behind the wheel once more. Who knew he could have such an attitude?

Ignoring Hank’s stare, you sat in the back and pushed over the extra bags packed on the seat. There wasn’t much room, but you two managed. He didn’t seem to want to listen to Connor at first, but probably gave up after he spent a few seconds thinking about the possible reactions the android could offer. The following minutes were silent at first. You two would only throw each other a few glances as the engine grumbled to life and pushed the car forward on the empty road. Hank seemed grumpy as always, but never as morose as you did since you woke up. He even wondered whether he should talk to you about it. It may have taken him longer to gather up his courage than he expected as you were already gently snoring when he started talking. Not only that, your head rested nicely against his shoulder, a gesture he, deep down, appreciated way too much for his own good.

 

When it was your time to wake up, it was from the loud creak of the trunk, followed by its loud bang as Connor was already taking out everyone’s bags from the back. The car was almost empty. The only presence left was yours and… Hank’s. You jumped as soon as you saw his eyes on you. He seemed sleepy which gave you an idea of how long he might have been awake for. You decided that ignoring the awkwardness that settled between the both of you was the best option and looked outside of the car. The sky was still very dark, even with all the lights illuminating the sky. You didn’t take long to get out of the car, Hank following close behind. With your newly acquired energy from the nap, you figured a little drink at the bar couldn’t hurt until you were ready to get to bed. Anderson, however, decided to head upstairs to the room you two shared. It may have been abnormal for him, but you couldn’t bother disturbing him more than you already did that day. Taking a seat and leaning against the bartender’s counter, you called him your way and ordered the strongest drink you could think of.

A few drinks in and the thoughts decided to haunt you again, just as they did last night. In a hope to escape them, you finished your newly ordered drink, payed the bartender and took the elevator.

It may have been late, but you still needed Hank to open the door as you didn’t have the card. After a few knocks and a short wait, he stood in front of you in only a shirt and his underwear. The alcohol definitely took a part of it, but a gentle blush appeared across your cheeks. You decided to ignore your embarrassment and slip past his imposing stature, ready to go sleep. Even after a thorough search through your bags, you couldn’t find the pyjamas you were convinced you packed the night before. Maybe you didn’t? You went through the duffle bags at least 4 times before you felt, but most importantly smelled one of the Lieutenant’s shirts on your shoulder. When you turned around, he was sat on his bed with a smirk on his face. You gave him a small smile before you headed to the bathroom. A cold shower and a change of clothes later, you exited the small room and entered the now darkness filled one. You stumbled to your bed and finally laid down on the comfortable mattress. That’s when the day’s pressure and sadness crashed upon you. You didn’t expect the numerous sobs and tears. Anyway, it didn’t matter too much as Hank was already in bed, so you let the salty drops roll down your cheeks. Everything was crashing down on you, as it often did at night. The abuse. Your father. Everything. When you felt the bed dip behind you, you froze and your tears stopped almost immediately.

‘’Just let it all out. It helps.’’

You could feel his beard against your humid neck, the sensation nothing less than pleasurable. Even with the nice feeling, you couldn’t hold back the tears and loud sobs. He was just too reassuring. His soft words and gentle touches were nothing but comforting. When you finally calmed down, he gently turned you around to press his forehead against yours. Even with the darkness of the room, the light glow from the city slipped from between the blinds and reflected against his eyes. His gaze stared deep into yours until the pressure snapped. He broke the exchange and looked down at his fingers, now intertwined with yours.

‘’I don’t know what happened to you but… I want you to know that those feelings… that sadness inside of you… I feel it too.’’, you tried to maintain eye contact with him, but he escaped it as much as possible. ‘’I lost someone. Someone close to me.’’, there was a silence. ‘’I lost my son 3 years ago.’’, you could definitely see the reflection of a tear rolling down his face, but didn’t say anything. Your hand met his cheek in a comforting embrace to wipe away the distress. ‘’It was a freak accident, really… A car accident, a bunch of intoxicated surgeons, a medical android taking their place… There’s nothing I could have done. Nothing anyone else but these stupid surgeons could have done.’’

After a silence, you decided to open up as well.

‘’I was abused by my father as a child. I accidentally pushed him over the balcony and killed him before he could rape me.’’ There wasn’t much else that could have been said, and there wasn’t much you were willing to bring up right this moment.

As your thoughts were getting worse and worse, they all stopped when Hank leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You felt yourself melt into the kiss. This one was so much better than the previous ones. The lust was replaced by nothing else but love and comfort, tenderness and warmth. Your damp hair stuck to your face as he rolled you over onto your back, but he gently tucked the strands behind your ear. You never felt so loved, so adored. The look in his eyes was nothing less than pure content as he took in the features of your face he could barely even see. From his gentle kiss to his careful touches, you could feel yourself melt, give yourself up for him. In a mess of touches, licks and kisses, you were both naked in front of each other once more. This time, however, he actually took his time. His nose trailed up your neck to smell his favorite aromas since he met you; vanilla and lavender. His hands made their way down your body to feel his favorite valleys and plains of skin; yours. Your hands followed his. From his thick beard to his broad shoulders, his strong chest to his powerful hips, your hands traveled his entire body with envy and adoration. He wasn’t the most muscular, the most athletic, but he was everything you wanted him to be. He was sweet, he was damaged, he was caring, he was compassionate… He was yours.

The love and affection melted with the lust and passion, making a mix of wonderful feelings only him and his body could offer you. Feeling him inside of you, mentally and physically, wasn’t only pleasant. It was needed. You needed all of his body, all of his affection and all of him. The sweet dance between the two of you continued. It was a mess of tongues and sweat, fingers and skin, love and lust. As it kept on going, it kept on building. The pressure was climbing touch after touch, kiss after kiss. It grew, expanded, increased and flourished until… it all snapped. Tears of relief streamed down your face as you gripped his hair tightly, legs wrapped around his waist. As he crashed down next to you, your arms clothed his naked body. As you clung to him as if for dear life and kissed away the light sweat covering his body, you finally got the rest you needed, the rest you both needed. When your head lay back against his chest, you finally let the words slip out of your mouth.

‘’I love you, Hank.’’

 

With a few tears running down his face, he quietly sobbed under your sleeping form which now laid against him. Could he really love someone? Could he really love _you_? After all, he never loved anyone else after Cole… But what if he _didn’t_ know? What if he’d _never_ know?

Maybe he didn’t know the answers, but he knew the questions.

 

He knew he could try…

…for you.


	11. Intermission/Break chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter; this is a little intermission/break I am taking for a week. For this post, I will mainly explain the concept of the story, a few facts about the characters and some notes I’ve taken. This is kind of an ‘’Extra’’ so I can take a week off (because of the events in my life) and still keep you guys updated.

Intermission

First, the concept of the story in general. As you guys have noticed, the story takes place after the android revolution. Markus has won peacefully and Connor helped by leading the stored androids into the streets. The story starts when the young Reader is only 10 years old. After her mother died at birth, the legal custody went to her father who was really not present in her mother’s life. He raised Reader her entire life but was already an alcoholic before she was legally ‘’given’’ to him. He started abusing her, and then turned out into a pedophile when he tried to rape her when she was 8. As we all know, he died trying to harass her when she dodged him. For more detail, he slipped over the railing and fell on his neck, dying instantly (so no, the reader couldn’t have saved him). After the incident, Reader called 911 and was helped by Hank. He was the only one able to get a confession out of her. When he found her a new home, he inherited her mother’s journal and kept it (yes, he still has it). Some of you may think Anderson is kind of ‘’stupid’’ for not remembering Reader since he was the one to save her. The thing is, when Cole died, Hank became alcoholic. This brought him into a deep depression that made him focus ONLY on his son’s death. He barely remembers his life before, hence why he doesn’t remember Reader. For Reader though, she simply doesn’t realize. 1) She believes he left the force. 2) She only saw him as a child when he had brown hair. 3) Like I just said, she was a CHILD. It happened about 15 years ago. For the rest of the story, it’s pretty self-explanatory. Concerning the ‘’behind’’ the story, I’d say I mainly wanted to write this story because there aren’t many Hank x reader fanfictions and because I really needed something to stick to. I’ve been writing fanfics for years now, both in French and English, and have never really been able to keep up such a good basis over the weeks. Not only that, people read what I write and I couldn’t be more grateful for it. As one last reason, I do have to say that I’m also writing as a relief. Reader is almost like a reflection of myself, as it should be for every person who reads this story (the good parts at least!). I have been abused in the past (not as badly though, I have to say) and I do suffer the consequences now. Minor PTSD, panic attacks, depression, all that bad stuff.

On a bit of a better note, the character info! Here’s the info I’ve noted and collected over the weeks since I started the fic.

** Hank Anderson **

Birth day: September 6th 1985  
Current age (March 22nd 2039): 53 years old  
Age during chapter 1 (December 24th 2010): 38 years old  
Age when he got the role of Lieutenant: 43 years old  
Age when his son died (October 11th 2035): 50 years old   
Age when his son was born (September 23rd 2029): 44 years old  
Age when androids were ‘born’ (2018): 32 years old  
Height: 6’2’’  
Eyes: Blue/light blue  
Hair: Was short and brown, now long, shaggy and grey  
Outfits:

  * Brown jacket over shirt and dark pants
  * Warmer, darker jacket over shirt and dark pants
  * Three colorful shirts (Hippy, Stripy and Streaky)
  * Dark grey DPD hooded sweatshirt
  * Grey t-shirt and grey boxers



Weapon:

  * On duty: Semi-automatic pistol (D.P.D. Branded)
  * Personal: .357 revolver



Car: (I think) Cadillac Coupe Deville 1991 (omg I’m so sad I just learned it’s a 1987 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme, rip realism but I changed it so it’s fine)  
Smell: Whiskey and pine  
Facts: 

  * Hank is scared of birds
  * Happy people makes him sick (which is why he disliked Reader so much during the first chapters)



** Reader / (Y/n) / Protagonist **

Birth day: September 6th 2013  
Current age (March 22nd 2039): 25 years old  
Age during chapter 1 (December 24th 2010): 10 years old  
Age when androids were ‘born’ (2018): 4 years old  
Height: Your own height  
Eyes: Your own eye color  
Hair: Your own hair length and color  
Outfits:

  * Never anything warm apparently (Or maybe she’s just a hoodie thief? ;) )



Weapon: Semi-automatic pistol (D.P.D. Branded)

Car: If you have one, your own. If not, a 2010 Citroën C6  
Smell: Vanilla and lavender  
Facts: 

  * Reader has recurrent episodes of depression and insomnia because of her childhood.



 

I may have a few more plans and facts here and there, but nothing too big. I also do have more plans concerning the future chapters, so I didn’t add them. In any case, I hope you enjoyed those little facts and the story behind the fic.

As one last thing, I just wanted to thank all of you reading this and this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me to read the comments and see the kudos/hits grow. In the end, you guys are my reason to keep writing this, or else I wouldn’t even try… and that’s really good for both my writing (because we all improve with time) and my sanity (because I’m hitting the deep spots recently, I’m gonna be honest). In any case, thank you all for reading my chapters and I’ll continue to try my hardest!


	12. Good morning beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The precinct was based upon the 1st New York City/Manhattan precinct. The staff is based upon the members named on the official website, on the 1st of November.   
> Reference: https://www1.nyc.gov/site/nypd/bureaus/patrol/precincts/1st-precinct.page

March 23rd, 2039

The next morning was the best you’ve ever had. You were still lying against Hank’s sleeping self, so you took the opportunity to look at his peaceful features. His face was relaxed, his breathing deep as his chest rose and fell, and even better, he wasn’t running away from you like the first time you woke up next to him. Instead, he gently opened his eyes and looked at you with the softest and sweetest gaze you’ve ever seen in his eyes. A smile painted his lips before he left a kiss on your forehead.

‘’Good morning beautiful. I’d kiss your amazing lips, but I have a bad case of morning breath.’’

You chuckled a bit.

‘’And so do I!’’, you added before leaving a gentle kiss on his lips.

Fortunately, he didn’t seem too bothered by your sign of affection as he grabbed you by the hips and rolled over on top of you. When you looked at his devilish grin and appeared very confused, he suddenly attacked you with tons of kisses all over your face, neck and chest. Your laugh was music to his ears, so he started tickling you until you had to beg him to stop. When you did so, he simply stood on top of you to appreciate your features as well.

Your sweet exchange was brought to a halt when you heard a knock on the door, followed by Connor’s voice.

‘’I don’t mean to intrude, but I believe the Police Department is waiting for us at the station.’’

When you finally turned around towards the door, you saw the small slit through which Connor was sharing his information. At least, you didn’t have to be bothered covering yourself up. Hank seemed to realize a tad later that you were still naked as he started to blush a bright crimson. Interrupting his thoughts, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up in an effort to gain a few more kisses before you both had to leave. The android had to knock again when you two wasted another good half hour making out, forcing you two to finally get up. After putting on a new pair of panties, you picked up the first outfit you found and put it on as well. You waited for Hank to finish up too and headed out, the cold air biting through your clothes.

‘’Do you ever wear a coat?’’, Hank said as he chuckled. He opened the back door of his car and handed you another thick layer of clothes, this one way larger than the one you were currently wearing. He couldn’t help but blush when he looked at you in his clothes, appreciating the view before Connor joined the both of you. He probably figured sitting in the back seat was the best option when he threw a look at the both of you. As if he snapped back to reality (oh there goes gravity), he looked back towards the car in which the android was sitting and then back at you.

‘’We should uh… go? Maybe? I mean, don’t take it personally; I love to look at you but… They’re probably waiting for us already.’’

You blushed at his compliment and nodded shyly, sitting by his side in the front.

 

You expected to be there rather quickly, but got stuck in the daily traffic the city had to offer. Whilst the three of you were waiting, you felt the gentle tug of Hank’s pinky against your hand. When you looked up at him, his light blue gaze was directly in yours, spurring you on enough to not only accept the gentle offer, but also kiss him deeply. He seemed a bit shocked at first, but melted into the kiss when you slid your hand against his cheek. Connor’s cough didn’t bother you too much, but the numerous cars loudly complaining behind you did. When the two of you stopped the sweet embrace, the traffic had finally moved and the space in front of Hank’s car was way bigger than before. He realized and quickly picked up the pace in order to keep up.

The engine was silenced when Hank stopped the car in front of the rather small precinct. A few NCOs stood by their cars outside as the three of you got out. Two officers at the door apparently named ‘’F. Ford’’ and ‘’M. Holman’’ welcomed you, not without throwing a weird look at Connor. After all, he was all over the news a few months ago for helping Markus. As you three walked in, you were welcomed by a few more police officers, and then by some of the detectives present for the meeting. You were assigned a seat in a big conference room and quietly sat down until Mister Angel L. Figueroa started speaking.

‘’First of all, I wanted to welcome our three extras who came directly from Detroit. They gathered all the evidence we have from the Sawyer case which plays a major part in our project’’, he said with a smile. The group of officers and detectives clapped and congratulated you until the captain started speaking once more.

‘’Now, we’re all thankful for what you’ve done detectives, but…’’, he stared at the three of you for a good second.

‘’We’ve got a big problem.’’


	13. ØID (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The precinct was based upon the 1st New York City/Manhattan precinct. The staff is based upon the members named on the official website, on the 1st of November.   
> Reference: https://www1.nyc.gov/site/nypd/bureaus/patrol/precincts/1st-precinct.page

March 23rd, 2039

‘’Now, we’re all thankful for what you’ve done detectives, but…’’, he stared at the three of you for a good second.

‘’We’ve got a big problem.’’

Hank and you both seemed rather anxious considering his mysterious announcement. Connor though seemed pretty normal. He was the first one to speak up.

‘’What seems to be the problem, Mister Figueroa?’’

The captain slid a few pictures towards the three of you before answering Connor.

‘’Those boxes you found weren’t the only ones. We found some as well. Not only that, they were all filled with components and massive amounts of thirium contained in bags’’. He signed at a few officers who left for about 5 minutes whilst you looked at the multiple crime scenes shown on the pictures. When they came back, they rolled in two utility carts with multiple boxes on top. ‘’But… we took them back here. They’ll be a part of our project and will really help us to get to our goal’’. Connor almost spoke again before he spoke once more. ‘’And that goal is to catch them. By them, I mean ØID’’. Another silence fell on all of you as he turned off the lights and the white board was illuminated.

‘’ØID is a nickname they use for ‘Oidanatos’. ‘Oid’ meaning ‘Of similar form to but not the same as…’ and ‘thanatos’ meaning ‘death’. So, in a nutshell, we believe that they kill androids because they don’t consider it a ‘real death’. Any questions?’’

He looked around and you raised your hand. He tilted his head towards you.

‘’Then why do they collect the parts?’’

‘’Good question. We believe they use the thirium to make red ice and resell the bio components as a source of income; however, we still need to investigate and end their projects. We’ve officially classified their exchanges as a ‘black market’ and need to terminate their actions before more mass murders happen.’’

Hank looked almost concerned, probably because of the red ice which he took so seriously. After all, could you really blame him? ‘’How are we supposed to stop this then?’’, he asked.

‘’We’ve concluded that getting a secret spy into their group would be our best and quickest option. With all the information collected, we could end their exchanges way more efficiently. We figured that getting Connor to investigate the information would be our best option as we could get the information sorted as soon as it was acquired. We only need to find an agent that could fit well within their environment. When we do find someone, we can get started in about a week.’’

When you looked around, no one seemed very keen… or very fitting for the situation. You were surrounded by either androids or older members of the force.

‘’I could do it!’’, you exclaimed. They all seemed confused, some even shocked… including Hank. He bent towards you and whispered into your ear.

‘’Baby… this can be dangerous, you know that right?’’

You nodded and looked at the captain.

‘’It can’t be that hard can it? I dress up, bring some boxes as an exchange gift and get in! You must have a way to contact them, can you?’’

He seemed hesitant as well, but nodded.

‘’I don’t mind you doing it, but I’d like for you three to stay here until we get started so you can get used to the crew. For security purposes, I also want you to have your gun on you during the integrity of your stay there. Got it?’’

You nodded and looked over at your teammates with a wide grin plastered on your face. It was your turn to whisper into Hank’s ear.

‘’I guess I get to be a spy for a few days!’’ When you pulled away, you left a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush in the process.

With everything decided, sorted and taken care of, everyone was dismissed. As the other officers left for their desks, you met up with the captain and the rest of your little group in front of the door.

‘’Don’t get me wrong detective (l/n), I really believe you have the abilities to do this job. I just want you to be aware of how dangerous this could be and what the potential consequences are to this operation.’’, the chief of the precinct added.

‘’I do understand the possibilities and take full responsibility.’’, you responded.

He seemed pleased with your answer as he was the first one to exit the room. You followed, then turned around when you saw your two partners weren’t following. ‘’You boys coming or what? We got a big day ahead of us!’’

They nodded before you walked away, towards the officers’ desks.

Getting to know the people who’d help you infiltrate a dangerous group of criminals in a week?

It **was** a big day.


	14. ØID (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains smut and gore! Please be careful if you're subject to these conditions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The precinct was based upon the 1st New York City/Manhattan precinct. The staff is based upon the members named on the official website, on the 1st of November.  
> Reference: https://www1.nyc.gov/site/nypd/bureaus/patrol/precincts/1st-precinct.page

March 31st, 2039

It was finally the day; that day you and your new coworkers prepared so hard for. As you got to know them, the group of officers who would help you stay alive during this mission, you got to help plan the whole thing. From the outfit, to the boxes, and to the most important call you would make in your life. The first communication with one of the representatives was extremely stressful, but you managed to keep calm and not let anything slip.

With everything planned, the only thing left for you to worry about was the meeting that same night. As a friendly offer, the captain suggested for you to go back to your hotel room, as a mean to relax and spend some more time with Hank on his day off. After all, you three have been working your asses off for an entire week without any break. It didn’t seem to matter much for Connor, but it sure did for you as the stress accumulated day after day. With less and less time left for, not only you, but also your relationship with Hank, you were more than happy to get to spend some time with him before the big night.

As you pulled out your key card, you heard… a moan. A feminine moan and a groan. A manly groan. A feminine moan and a manly groan. It clearly didn’t come from another room, you clearly recognized Hank’s voice. His very… exhausted and needy voice. As you prepared for the worst, you slowly walked in. When you finally looked up, the first thing you recognized was Hank’s flustered face and flushed, crimson cheeks. When he reached for the blankets to cover himself, your gaze wandered around the room. Everything was placed perfectly; even the older man’s clothes were discarded in a neat pile on the hotel bathroom floor. The next thing you saw was the T.V. It was turned on… and **loud**. Hank was still silent when you put more attention on the lewd scene playing on the screen. A rather young girl was kneeling in front of a man. She had cat ears on her head and a long and delicate tail behind her. She moaned profusely as the man put his thumb in her mouth for her to suck. Tearing your eyes away from the screen, you looked back at Hank who was so far under the covers you could barely see his eyes peaking over the selvage of the blanket in hopes of catching a good reaction from you. You let a smile break through when you saw his almost childlike expression. He seemed confused at first, and then pulled himself out of his fort of fabric. As you climbed onto the bed, his panicked expression came back shortly before he understood what you wanted, what you needed. Slowly brushing your head past his side, you rested your head against his chest. A small moan similar to a purr escaped your lips and seemed to excite the older man more than you expected. Now that you slipped under the covers, you could clearly see the tent he formed with his erection. When you rested your hand against his chest, you let it travel down his body as he shivered in anticipation. When you finally reached his hard cock, you left a few gentle touches around, close, and over it. He sucked in a breath, the spark within you shining a bit brighter than before. Your hands got bolder, faster, better at their job; however, before he could hope for anything more in that moment, your hands stopped abruptly. He surprised you with a disappointed whine, but you strongly planned on making this 10 times better as you straddled his lap. With your panties off in a matter of seconds, you gently rubbed your entrance against his length, your fluids now coating his sensitive tip. You both moaned when you slipped his cock inside of you, his hips meeting yours halfway. Moving your hips slightly, your lips traveled to his neck where you nipped, kissed, lick and bit every inch of skin you could find. He picked up the pace, making both of your moans pick up in speed and intensity as the two of you created this lewd symphony. The pleasure built, built, and built until it all snapped within your cry of pleasure. He abruptly moved his hips one last time before he came as well, his seed filling you to the brim. Exhaustion took over your body after Hank cleaned up the both of you, your vision turning into darkness.

The gentle knock at the door was enough to wake you from your restless sleep. When the door was slightly opened, you could see Connor’s face as he looked at the both of you. At least you were covered, or else he would have seen the integrity of you and Hank’s naked bodies. He didn’t say much, he simply pointed towards the digital clock next to your bed. When you looked at it, you finally realized how much time flew by as it was now 10 pm. Connor closed the door and you took the opportunity to wake up Hank before getting ready. You were the first one to leave the room after being told by your companion that he would join you at the station soon enough.

The rest of the night wasn’t that interesting, just too stressful for your taste. You had to get dressed in your costume, make sure you had your gun, get some light makeup done… And after an hour and a half, you were ready to head out to get this mission started.

The drive there wasn’t long. It was now 11:40 pm, 5 minutes away from when your meeting was planned. You pulled down your jacket to cover your gun, grabbed the box from the black van hidden far away enough from the meeting spot and walked your way there. Multiple armed officers were hidden close, including a sniper on a roof. Of course, Hank was there, but was told to stay in the van in case anything happened. When you got to the alley, you put the box on the floor right next to your feet. You waited anxiously, pulling your sweatshirt down once more.

When the member of the group finally showed up, he looked way more cautious than you. He carefully made his way towards you and started to negotiate. After a few minutes of debating, you convinced him to bring you back to his hidden camp as long as he got to keep the box. It was now 11:52 pm. You bent forward to pick up the box. Your moist hands managed to get a grip on the cardboard when your jacket gave up its grip on your ripped jeans and revealed your gun… your D.P.D. branded gun. You barely had the time to look up before you felt a sharp sting in your side, followed by another intense heat in your chest.

You reached for the gun wounds, desperately trying to stop the blood from pouring out of them. You crumbled to the floor at the same time as the man in front of you, his head pierced from one side to the other from the sniper’s bullet. You felt your body going weak. Your vision was blurry and the voices were muffled, but you still managed to recognize Hank’s voice as he yelled out his incoherent plea from behind you.

April 1st, 2039

Your vision went dark. Nothing, empty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s funny how time flies by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the final chapter! There'll be one concerning the following events next weeeek <3


	15. drunk.

_ Hank’s POV _

It’s been so many days. It’s been so many days since I’ve seen her move, since I’ve seen her blink, since I’ve seen her breathe on her own. It’s been so many days since I’ve had peace of mind. I know I shouldn’t have, but I started drinking again. I’ve started drinking in hopes of forgetting what was happening to her and to us, the pain it brought me… just like I did with Cole. My days are made up of the same routine over and over again. I wake up next to her, I eat about half of the breakfast the staff brings me, I stay with her all day with the few visitors that come by, I go get a drink… and I sneak in, drunk. Day after day, it’s always the same thing. I wait and hope for her to wake up, but what are the possibilities that she never does?

 

I don’t know how long it’s been since I last wrote; I don’t even know how long it’s been since I last slept. It feels like forever for everything; I’m just so lost. The last thing I remember was a few visitors coming to see her. Connor visited as he does daily. Gavin and Nines came back for their weekly visit too, making sure to leave a card next to Connor’s fresh flowers he keeps bringing.

 

 

I think it’s been a month now, that’s what the nurses told me. They also started to catch me before I could get inside the room when I was too drunk, I guess I’m being too loud. I’m still stuck in the same routine, the same loop over and over and over again. I am trying to entertain myself though… I found that old journal from an old ass case from years ago. I started reading it, it’s not too bad! It’s just about a mom talking to her kid about the dad, saying he’s a dick head and shit. Maybe not novel worthy, but it keeps me occupied enough to forget she’s still laying in that **fucking** bed.

 

Her eyes are so still, her breathing so even… it’s just too perfect.

I just hope that it won’t stay that perfect for long.

 

I can’t stand it anymore.


	16. Sorryyyy

I'm so so so so so soooo sorry guys! The chapter will have to be postponed to next week! I've been incredibly busy with finals lately, but it's finally coming to an end!

With that said, I'll try my hardest to write as many chapters as possible in the next few weeks I have off to have plenty to post during the next semester.

Not only that, I may have the time to finish the entire fic.... I'm not too sure, but maybe!

In conclusion guys, the next chapter will either be extra long or you may have 2 parts at once as a Christmas gift!

Thank you for being patient guys,  
-Link xo


End file.
